Anata
by aversive5599
Summary: I'm your wife, Sasuke-kun. Depend on me more. Sasusaku month 2018, Day 2- Side by Side


Prompt: Side By Side, Sasusaku Day 2

Summary: I'm your wife Sasuke-kun, so depend on me.

If there's anything Sasuke's learnt about his wife over the past few months of their travelling it's the fact that she's annoyingly stubborn.

He'd always known she was persistent, more so than even Naruto but the streak of stubbornness was something that he'd just discovered.

When they were genin Sakura's main objective had been to agree with almost everything that he said her stubbornness only surfacing the few times she chose to defy him.

But now they were on equal terms, well at least that's what most people seemed to think but the fact of the matter was that Sakura had him completely wrapped around her finger which is why Sakura more often than not got her way, stubbornly disagreeing to everything he said.

He never thought he'd actually say this but he missed the Sakura Haruno who used to follow him around like a puppy, her eyes wide and bright as she asked him to go on dates with her.

"Sasuke-kun!" Grown up, Sakura Uchiha argued,"Do you think I'm an invalid?"

Calling her invalid is nothing short of a joke especially when he's seen what she's capable of. Sasuke has never been one to crack jokes either and he certainly won't ever make the mistake of saying this.

"No." He says irritatedly,"I'm just telling you to sit this one out."

"But why?"

He gives her a pointed look.

 _You know._

She looks back at him green eyes confused.

 _Know what?_

He sighs.

"You're pregnant."

While Sakura doesn't really look pregnant, it's barely been three months since they found out, Sasuke has already become overprotective treating her like she was incapable of doing anything in her own.

While at first Sakura glowed under the attention being showered upon her, the effect wore off really quickly and caused the two of them bicker endlessly.

"So what difference does it make?"

He looks at her dumbly.

"Sakura stop being annoying."

"Sasuke-kun!" She whines,"If anyone should sit this one out it should be you. You've been out of sorts for days now with that fever of yours and you refuse to even let me come near you to treat you."

"It's nothing serious." Sasuke persists, it's true that he's been feeling lightheaded and feverish for the past few days but it's nothing he can't handle. He's got sick plenty of times before when he was alone and he's handled it perfectly well.

Besides he doesn't want to risk getting Sakura sick, for her pregnancy seems to be hard enough as it is with her puking every morning like clockwork.

Surprisingly Sakura doesn't mind, she bounces right back after it with a bright and happy smile on her face never once complaining. Sasuke knows that it takes a toll on her however unnoticeable it may be and has made the resolution to help ease her pregnancy in anyway he can.

"I'm fine." Sasuke states,"I don't want you to get sick by coming near me. Especially not now."

His eyes flicker to her stomach for extra emphasis.

Sakura rolls her eyes.

"I'm fine." He insists,"And as I was saying. You can sit this one out."

"No."

He blinks. Sakura has rarely been this adamant about anything and almost never been this curt with him. The only reason she's not got around to treating him yet is because Sasuke has been extra vigilant to flash step out of her way and even take another room in the inn they are staying just to be safe.

She's tolerated this behaviour for the past few days to humour him (actually it was more on the lines of getting a break from his overprotective hovering) but she was starting to reach the end of her patience.

"There are children there Sasuke, if they're hurt, you don't have the medical expertise to treat them, I do. In fact right now you're a pretty sad excuse for a shinobi because you're sick and you won't let me treat you. So you're damn well going to take me along with you or else I'll go on my own."

* * *

Sasuke sighs. He knows the situation grave for Sakura has rarely ever referred to him without a suffix.

Besides he very well knows that if he just left her behind she would just follow him and blindly run into danger. Knocking her out wasn't even an option for it could harm the baby and not to mention that Sakura would pulverize him as soon as she woke up.

So he conceeds,"Fine but you're not going to fight."

"I won't fight." She says reassuringly,"If that's what your worried about then I won't fight even if it's against a couple of civilians who can't even touch me."

He blinks. The sarcasm in her tone is not lost on him. She's angry at him but he cab handle her anger over the possibility of her getting hurt.

"You have to give me your word that won't fight."

"I swear on Kakashi's porn collection."

This time even Sasuke can't help but smirk but none the less he looks over at her sternly,"Sakura."

"Fine, fine." She talents,"I promise I won't fight."

The entire matter had actually begun when the two of them had stumbled onto a small civilian town nestled beside a lake because Sakura had been craving a proper bed and shower for days.

They'd been surprised to know that the small run down town had once been a prosperous hub for merchants but due to frequent visits by bandits, the town had fallen to ruin.

Recently a group of slave traders had stumbled onto the small settlement and in the past few weeks there had been over fifteen kidnappings of young children and the two of who'd narrowly escaped were critical.

Well they were critical until Sakura arrived.

It didn't take much for the people of the town to recognise Sakura, once she was done healing them. With a combination of her pink hair and healing prowess, while she was far younger than most people imagined, she was easily identified as Sakura Haruno, the pink haired wonder medic who was a hero of the war, the apprentice of the Godaime Hokage who'd surpassed her master to earn the title of the Slug Queen, friend of the Naruto Uzumaki the saviour of the five nations and a student of the current Hokage, Kakashi of the Sharingan.

She'd been rather flattered of all the titles given to her of course but to be perfectly honest Sasuke had felt rathered bristled that her identification mainly revolved around knowing others rather than her own achievements which were far more illustrious.

Even he knew Naruto and Kakashi and frankly being associated with either of them was a pain more than an honour.

Well that's what he told Sakura but she was well aware that his irritation had stemmed entirely from the fact that they hadn't called her Sakura Uchiha and she'd made a point to correct them.

They knew him too, but his introduction was unsurprisingly a more hushed affair than hers for his past and his associations were not nearly as commendable as hers.

But he was a hero of the war too, the best friend of the blonde haired idiot and while the others might not know it both Sakura and Naruto were well aware that despite everything he was still Kakashi's favourite student.

But barring that aside the word of their travels had also spread, two of the legendary neo sanin traversing the lands together helping rebuild and heal villages.

Thus unsurprisingly as soon as Sakura was done healing the two kids they found almost the entire village standing in front of them begging for their help. The village was entirely isolated from any of the five nations and didn't fall under the jurisdiction of the Damiyo's leaving them to fend for themselves without any manpower or money.

The Uchiha's agreed immediately of course. Even if they hadn't been asked they'd have gone ahead and rescued the children.

Well at least Sasuke would have gone, he'd thought that both him and his wife were on the same page of letting him take the lead on this one whilst leaving Sakura behind in the village but of course Sakura had other plans.

"We should get going." Sakura tugs on his sleeve,"I want to rescue them as soon as possible."

Sasuke sighs as they head towards the hideout that they had sensed a few miles away. When they're just a few metres short he lets his chakra flare up while Sakura beside him did the same.

Both Sakura and Sasuke have maintained the practice to suppress their chakra to a civilian level through out their travels. Despite that they've never been abused because the way they carry themselves is enough to make most people scramble.

(Well at least the way Sasuke carries himself, Sakura seems approachable, sweet and gentle until she gets mad.)

And right now she's mad.

Its clear by the way she stands in front of the huts, disgust lacing every inch of her delicate face. Sakura, he'd learned felt strongly about things, whether it would be anger, sadness or love, Sakura gave her hundred percent to all of it.

Sasuke wonders just how many acres of land his wife was going to end up destroying this time.

But his curiosity has to take a back seat in these matters for right now his wife is pregnant. Her physical prowess may be unmatched but Sasuke doesn't like taking risks, especially not when it comes to Sakura. If he can handle it on his own there's no need for her to fight.

And he can handle just about everything on his own.

Their chakra serves as a warning to the slave traders to tell them that these are not people to be messed with it as well as an out for them to quickly surrender. Both Sasuke and Sakura don't enjoy unfair fights for controlling their powers to a level where they might not accidently kill them is far harder than fighting all out against a stronger enemy.

And sure enough the enemy, at least a few dozen have instantly become alert and in an instant the pair is surrounded.

"There are jounin amongst them." Sakura comments offhandedly as she inspects the enemy around them. Most were civilian but the number of ninjas were astounding none the less.

His eyes flicker briefly to the scratched out headbands,"Rogues from Sand. We'll have to inform Kakashi and Gaara about this."

At the name of the Hokage and Kazekage the rage on the ninjas face is palpable.

"Who are you?" One of them ask. They are rightfully weary of the both of them.

"That's none of your business." Sasuke replies curtly. While their surname should be enough to make these traders back off, Sasuke knows better than to reveal his location to a bunch of rogues for hes sure that there are plenty of people searching for him to obtain his Sharingan.

While he's sure that he can handle all who come after his eyes with ease, he's aware that he's not alone anymore. Avoiding conflict was the best way to keep Sakura and their baby safe.

"They seem familiar." One of the ninjas comment,"I think-"

"We don't want any conflict." The leader presumably speaks up,"If you leave us in peace then we will too."

"Then free the children." Sakura's words are sharp,"And we shall consider asking the authorities that we hand you over to,to be the slightest bit lenient."

A ripple of unease passes through the crowd but it's suppressed by the leaders laughter.

"You're arrogant for being such a small thing aren't you?" He comments and then his eyes flicker to Sasuke who stands placidly behind her,"I wonder how well your dog can protect a pretty little thing like you."

Sakura's eyes flash but she remains calm. Normally this is enough to set her off but she's made a promise to Sasuke to not fight which is why she just smiles.

"And you're pretty arrogant for a no name jounin who kidnaps and sells children. I wonder how well your abominably large ego will be able to protect a heartless bastard like you."

The shock on his face is palpable but Sakura hardly gives him time to react as she grabs his hand and twists it away in a way that's unnatural with her regular amount of strength.

"Go to hell bastard." She hisses and then kicks him sending him flying back into two others.

 _So much for her promise to not fight_ , Sasuke thinks as the attack begins.

He's careful not to activate the Sharingan, the villagers might keep his secret but he knows better than to flaunt one of the most sort after doujutsus in the face of people like them.

While Sakura's hair is a dead giveaway to her identity thankfully it seems like no one has recognised her amongst the group of rag tag ninjas and civilians without seeing her healing abilities and Sasuke wants to keep it this way.

Sasuke swings the katana over Sakura's head to pin down the bastard who was running at her whilst Sakura bends down and sweeps her leg underneath the opponent that was attacking Sasuke.

In a moment they change positions, their backs against each other.

"Sakura you promised. Go now." His voice is sharp and he can feel her hesitation from behind him but none the less she agrees,"Fine cover me."

He can't use his Nagashi and take all of them out at once, for he's not recovered completley from his fever and is afraid without his Sharingan he can't control it precisely enough to make sure that Sakura and the children who he detected just behind the army will be spared.

Sasuke grits his teeth knowing that he's left with no choice but to activate the Sharingan but before he can Sakura speaks up as she punches yet another ninja who attacks her,"Activate your chidori when I give you the signal. I'll control it's path."

While Sasuke has no idea how Sakura intends to do it but he's long since learned that his wife's strategies fall second only to Shikamaru's.

He dodges another one of the enemies attacks impatiently. The longer Sakura stays in the fight the more she's at risk.

"Suiton: Ryūsuiben no Jutsu." Sakura's voice calls out loudly and instantly Sasuke realises what his wife intends to do.

A water whip materialises and Sasuke doesn't need his Sharingan to admire the level of chakra control displayed as Sakura wields it with ease controlling its movements with extreme precision.

Sasuke has rarely seen Sakura use water release, her fighting style has always been partial to taijutsu and genjutsu over ninjutsu.

In fact the first time she had used it against him had been during one of their spars to counter his Katon. He'd underestimated her grossly, thinking he'd be able to take her on without using his sharingan and had paid the price by getting punched right in the face for assuming that Sakura was just a one trick pony whose moves were predictable.

After that he promised to never insult her by thinking that he could defeat her without his Sharingan activated.

His lightning crackles through the water whip and Sakura controls it's path perfectly sweeping it across the army in one perfect circle.

While it isn't enough to take out the more skilled jounin's who've managed to avoid the technique but in one fell sweep it's lessened their numbers considerably weeding out the weaker civilians and ninjas giving Sakura enough place to escape and head towards the children in the hut.

She gives him a look right before she leaves, _Stay safe._

Sasuke thinks it's entirely unnecessarily, after all this group hardly possesses a threat to him but none the less he nods and Sakura reassured disappears from his line of sight away from the danger of the army.

Sasuke falls into a pattern as he fights. Block, dodge, strike. One down. Three down. Four down, he keeps delivering blows making sure to keep it on a level where he doesn't accidently kill them.

One jounin, more skilled than the others almost blindsides him with an ice jutsu but he dodges in time throwing a shuriken.

His nose itches slightly and he realises that his cold isn't faring well. It's fine though he's fought plenty of battles on his own when he was sick and at that time he'd never had Sakura by his side, he'd never had anyone.

One jounin throws a shuriken his way and Sasuke raises his katana to deflect it...

And then sneezes.  
The great Sasuke Uchiha _sneezes._

The shuriken promptly gets embedded deeply at his side and Sasuke stares at the red blood that's quickly spreading in shock.

It's been so long that someone has actually managed to wound him that he can't help but stare at it in shock.

 _Did he just sneeze in the middle of a fight?_

He quickly steps back, the surprisingly persistent group of jounin had the upper hand now. He realises that his movements are sluggish and his eyesight is already getting blurry.

 _Shit, it's poisoned._  
His opponent grins and lunges at him.

This time Sasuke has no choice but to activate his Sharingan to dodge the attack and the jounin catch a glimpse of his eye their eyes widening in recognition.

His katana feels like lead in his hand and he contemplates finishing everybody off with Amaterasu but he's afraid that he'll pass out before he can put it out. Starting a forest fire would be a sure shot way of burning the nearby town down as well as effectively trapping Sakura and the children.

Shit. He stumbles as he dodges the next one and the ninja raises his blade over Sasuke's head. Sasuke quickly activates Susanoo but the poison is potent and the purple shield flickers cracking against the blade.

The others don't hesitate and attack from behind and Sasuke dodges a second to slow...

But it doesn't matter because a resounding crack is heard through out the clearing sending and the jounin who was thrown back brutally sends dirt up all around them.

When the dust clears he sees Sakura standing in front of him, blowing a lose strand of pink hair out of her eyes glaring at the jounin who'd almost got him.

" _Don't touch my husband._ "

The other attackers are instantly on guard looking at Sakura apprehensively. She's the bigger threat now,

"You need to get out of here." She tells him not taking her eyes off the ninja who were slowly regrouping.

He doesn't move though, he can't let her fight alone, what if-

"Sasuke-kun." She says,"Believe in me. I'm not weak"

No, his wife was definitely not weak.

So Sasuke does as she's asked and teleports himself in front of the children.

Sakura's evasive skills are far more superior to both his and Naruto's and she has no trouble dealing with multiple enemies and while her strikes are few in number, they're smart and each hits it's mark perfectly sending another opponent flying back.

The ice jounin is smart and has quite a few tricks up his sleeve and he creates a large ice wall and sends it flying towards her. Sakura doesn't seem daunted, not even the slightest bit and Sasuke's mouth twists into a smirk as he recognises the signs she weaves to counter the ice.

"Katon: Gokakyo no Jutsu."

The measly ice wall has no chance against Uchiha clans signature jutsu and it melts in a handful of seconds.

While Sakura's never really had an affinity towards fire jutsu's her speciality lying in water and earth this was one jutsu she'd always claimed that it was because she had an exceptionally good teacher although Sasuke knew he was hardly worth that praise.

It was because while Sakura may not have a drop of Uchiha blood in her she was still meant to be one. And Sasuke had known that from the very beginning.

She gives a sidewards glance to Sasuke and he gives a short nod in response. He understood that she was going to end it now and he activates his Susanoo with whatever chakra he had.

"Shannaro!"

Her fist slams into the ground sending chunks of rock up into the air, creating a massive faultline in its wake. Sasuke's Susanoo protects him and the children from the sheer show of strength his wife displays without even trying that hard.

As the dust settles Sakura's sillouhette is the first to appear followed by all the remaining ninja who lie unconscious at her feet.

Sasuke slumps in relief, the Susanoo fading as Sakura jumps off the rock she was standing on and lands in front of him smiling brightly.

She grins at him, dust covering her from head to toe and a shallow scrap on her right cheek,"Well that was fun."

All the children look at her gape mouthed as one says,"That. Was. So. Cool."

He agrees with him wholeheartedly.

Sakura bends down in front of him one palm on his cheek the other on his wound.

He grabs her wrist,"Later. I'm fine."

He thinks she might protest but she nods. She knows her husband is a proud man and showing weakness in public

It's only after the children are safely returned to the village and they're in their room in the tiny but comfortable inn that the townspeople have put them up in does Sakura talk again.

At first she stares at him, her green veridian eyes scanning him up and down. He thinks she might hit him, he sure as hell deserved it but instead

"Thank you Sasuke-kun."He blinks at her surprised,"Thank you for depending on me. I'm glad we could fight side by side."

He doesn't respond so she continues.

"I'm not going to let myself get hurt." She says firmly brushing aside his fears,"But more than that I will never let anybody touch my family. That includes you and our baby. I know my limits and I'm strong enough to protect both of you. So thank you for letting me, I know it can't have been easy. But I'm here now and I'm your wife so please depend on me from now on."

"I will." Sasuke promises and he's surprised by how quickly he answers, "And I'm sorry."

"For what exactly?" She demands but she's smiling.

"Everything." He reaffirms just as he'd done all those years back after his fight with Naruto in the Valley of the End.

"You better be.." She pauses,"Anata."

His eyes widen at the term of endearment and Sakura suddenly pauses her hand resting on her stomach.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asks, panicked.

"The baby.." she looks at him, her eyes gleaming,"Kicked for the first time."

Sasuke eyes widen and he gently puts his hand on her slightly bulging stomach.

"I think it happened when I called you Anata." And once again the baby kicks and Sasuke sucks in a sharp breath.

"I think our baby likes it when I call you Anata." Sakura giggles as the baby kicks again.

And at that moment he can't help but marvel at this woman who was the mother of his child and then he remembers the girl who'd once stood behind him crying begging to stay promising him that she'd give him happiness.

And that's exactly what she'd done, hadn't she?

Sasuke pulls her into a kiss, it's soft and gentle and when he pulls away he gives her a smile, a smile that's for her and because of her.

A smile that's _only_ for her.

 _"I do too."_

So this was in my works ever since I saw that Sasusaku scene in Gaiden where they interchanged. I hope you liked it and reviews are always appreciated. I'm sorry it's a bit late though.


End file.
